Es begann mit dieser Farbe
by OneLie
Summary: rosafarben ;-


**Es begann mit dieser Farbe **  
  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G  
**Anmerkung:** Ich hoffe ich hab Finns grandiose Idee nicht zu sehr verschandelt ... ach und noch was ...  
**Inhalt:** rosafarben ;-)  
**Disclaimer:** Also ... sagen wir mal ein bisschen was hiervon gehört Finn und ein bisschen was mir und ein bisschen was gehört MGM und wie sie sonst noch alle heißen :) . Das wesentliche ist das mit dieser FF ganz sicher kein Geld gemacht wird ;)  
  
_________________________________  
  
**Challenge von Finn -- Aufgaben:**  
-Jack ist das geniale Physik-Genie von SG1   
-Sam soll zur Abwechslung mal den Teamidioten machen  
-Teal´c reißt Witze am laufenden Band   
-Daniel ist der absolute Herzensbrecher, der auf jeden Planeten ne andere Schöne aufreißt   
-Die SGC-Uniformen sind....PINK !!! Oder zumindest sollten sie eine für die Airforce völlig untypische Farbe haben   
-Da sich die Charaktere ja irgendwie zwangsweise völlig Out-of-Character verhalten, müsste das noch irgendwie erklärt werden, d.h. wie kam es dazu, dass z.B. die Air Force beschlossen hat, dass die Uniformen eine andere Farbe bekommen usw...  
  
__________________________________  
  
Es geschah an einem Regentag, nicht dass das von Bedeutung wäre, aber ich vermute es hatte Einfluss auf Colonel O'Neills Laune, er hatte Teal'c der Humorlosigkeit angeklagt, an dieser Stelle widersprach ich ihm ja noch nicht, aber dann knöpfte er sich meine Wenigkeit vor, er warf mit Einseitigkeit vor und dass ich abends ein Fremdwörterlexikonlesen würde.  
Jeder hat so seine Hobbys und ich hatte bis zu diesem Abend immer geglaubt vielseitig zu sein. Ich glaube das war der Anstoß zu meinem Verhalten in den darauffolgenden Tagen...  
(Sam)  
  
Es fing damit an das Jack ein Buch fand, als er eigentlich etwas anderes gesucht hatte, es muss ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Kopf gefallen sein, denn er hob es nicht nur hoch, er schlug es sogar auf.  
Was mich angeht war ich höchstens durch die Farbe unserer Uniformen leicht irritiert, ansonsten habe ich mich kaum verändert...  
(Daniel)  
  
Es begann alles damit das O'Neill mit mir wetten wollte, ich halte nichts von Glücksspiel, aber er meinte er wolle wetten das ich bei größter Anstrengung nicht einmal halb soviel Humor aufbringen könnte wie er an schlechten Tagen... außerdem meinte er ich hätte einen beschränkten Wortschatz und wäre gar nicht dazu fähig mehr zu reden... ich glaube er hatte an diesem Tag zuviel getrunken, vielleicht fiel ihm auch etwas auf den Kopf...   
(Teal'c)  
  
Es hat alles mit diesem verdammten Rosa angefangen wenn sie mich fragen ...  
(Jack)  
  
"Warum Rosa?", Sam musterte die anderen kritisch bevor sie an sich selbst hinunter sah.  
"Haben sie den Missionsbericht nicht gelesen?", erkundigte sich Jack und überspielte seine eigene Überraschung als er entdeckte das selbst seine Sonnenbrille Rosa war, er setzte sie auf und betrachtete Sam eingehend, eigentlich sah sie aus wie immer...  
"Ich hatte besseres zu tun, Sir!", erklärte Sam nicht ohne Stolz.  
"Handelte es sich dabei um ein gewisses Fremdwörterlexikon?", fragte Teal'c und warf Jack ein breites Lächeln zu.  
"Könnte dir auch nicht schaden!", schnauzte ihn Daniel an, "Der Anzug dient der Tarnung oder Anpassung, so wie er es immer tut,...", beendete er leicht entnervt die Plauderei.  
Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, "Rosa! Wie unauffällig...!"  
"Unter Störchen..."  
"Flamingos! Wenn du von dämlichen Witzen schon nicht ablassen kannst, erzähl sie wenigstens richtig...", Daniel schnaubte, riss Jack die Sonnenbrille aus der Hand, die dieser immer noch fasziniert betrachtete und warf Sam einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
"Tatsächlich zeigten die Bilder der Aufklärungssonde nicht nur eine überwiegend rosafarbene Vegetation sondern auch einen neuartigen rosafarbenen Rohstoff der den Boden dort bedeckt.", klärte Jack sie auf.  
"Wie nett!", rief Teal'c überschwänglich auf.  
"Ist das giftig?", fragte Sam nach und in ihrem innersten ärgerte sich etwas über ihren kindischen Akt der Rebellion, sie hätte den Bericht doch lesen sollen... doch Jack holte schon zu einer langwierigen Erklärung des Sicherheitsrisikos aus...  
  
Der Planet war ... rosa, ich glaube das trifft es ... es ist nicht so das ich kein Verständnis für andere Geschmäcker hätte ... es ist nur so, das es mir nach etwa 2 Stunden wandern unglaublich auf die Nerven schlug, dieses Rosa, geradezu leuchtend, schrecklich...   
(Daniel)  
  
"Genaugenommen sind es 70 Minuten.", antwortete Jack vorsichtig auf Daniels Fluchen hin.  
"Und wie lange dauert es noch?", fragte Sam und sah in den Himmel, diese Wolken waren doch wirklich und wahrhaftig Rosa... Teal'c folgte ihrem Blick, "Das passt zum Rest.", kommentierte er grinsend, Sam sah ihn einen Moment fragend an bevor sie begriff.  
  
Es dauerte noch drei Stunden, dann kamen wir an einer Art Tempel an.  
(Sam)  
  
"In neun von zehn Fällen finden wir immer "eine Art Tempel"", stellte Teal'c trocken fest und Sam brach in Lachen aus.  
"Das ist übertrieben.", stellte Jack fest.  
"Das ist untertrieben!", Daniel trat gegen einen rosafarbenen Steinbrocken der einst zu einer Skulptur gehört haben musste, dann ließ er sich auf einer umgefallenen Säule nieder und legte eine Pause ein.  
  
Mein erster und letzter heller Moment an diesem Tag war als ich mir kurz wieder meiner Rolle als Anführer des Teams bewusst wurde, doch Carter schien das wohl eher vergessen zu haben und dann... dieses verdammte Rosa, ich habe immer noch Alpträume...   
(Jack)  
  
"Theoretisch könnten wir es noch heute zurück schaffen, Daniel sehen sie sich nach Artefakten um und Carter nehmen sie Bodenproben.", Jack fuchtelte in altgewohnter Art mit den Händen in der Luft herum und setzte sich neben Daniel.  
"Warum bin eigentlich immer ich für die Bodenproben zuständig?", fragte Sam und setzte sich neben den beiden auf den rosafarbenen Boden.  
"Und was noch viel wichtiger ist,...", warf Jack plötzlich philosophisch ein, "Warum eigentlich hier, der Boden ist hier der gleiche wie direkt vor dem Tor, nur müssen sie das Zeug so länger schleppen..."  
"Das war keine Antwort.", Sam setzte sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf und starrte trotzig in den Himmel.  
"Wenn es etwas gibt was mich noch mehr nervt als dieser Farbton hier, dann sind das wohl Sie.", Daniel sah von einem zum anderen, stand auf und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
"Ihr könntet die Bodenproben doch nachher auf dem Rückweg, zusammen nehmen.", schlug Teal'c lächelnd vor.  
"Warum eigentlich nicht.", willigte Jack ein und drehte sich nach Sam um, diese war jedoch nicht fähig zu antworten, sie war eingedöst...  
  
Probleme innerhalb des Teams verhinderten das wir vor Einbruch der Nacht das Tor erreichen konnten...  
(Teal'c)  
  
Ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht...mhm, so war's... ehrlich  
(Jack)  
  
Ja, ähm, das könnte es auch gewesen sein, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr genau erinnern...  
Jedenfalls, als wir am nächsten Tag aus den Zelten krochen...   
(Sam)  
  
Grün! Ein angenehmes grün, nicht zu stechend, es war richtig entspannend, Sam meinte dass das ein Ding des unmöglichen wäre, aber so war es...  
(Daniel)  
  
Major Carter fand keine Erklärung dafür, sie meinte es müsse ein Traum sein und kroch zurück in ihr Zelt, Daniel Jackson lief fasziniert im Kreis und O'Neill fluchte weil er sich in seiner ursprünglichen Uniform wohler gefühlt hätte ... ich glaube in diesem Moment waren wir wieder normal...  
(Teal'c)   
  
Ende?!   
  


© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  



End file.
